


Kahs-wan Ritual

by Solasnagreine



Series: Avarak's Adventures [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Vulcan, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solasnagreine/pseuds/Solasnagreine
Summary: Avarak (original character) undergoes his Kahs-wan.Side story to Into the Deeps. I don't think you need to have read 'Into the Deeps' to make sense of this story. However, if you have not read it I will quickly introduce some of the characters here.Avarak - Vulcan son of Healer Sordd. His mother died before the events of 'Into the Deeps'Sordd - Vulcan Healer, widowed. Remarried a human wife, Mimi. Brother of Sarek (I know its not canon, none of this is!)Mimi - Human, married to Sordd. Relocated to Vulcan.T'Shahel - Avarak's older sisterT'Rama - Sordd's motherSkon - Sordd's fatherNotes:The Kahs-wan, or Vulcan maturity test, was a traditional survival test of adulthood for adolescent Vulcans. The basis for the Kahs-wan was to survive ten days without food, water, or weapons in The Vulcan's Forge.This ritual was undertaken when Vulcan children reached the age of seven, equivalent of eleven Earth years of age.Just to be clear I own nothing to do with Star Trek in anyway. No copyright infringements intended.
Series: Avarak's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079414
Kudos: 11





	1. Avarak's Kahs-wan Ritual - Preface

**Avarak's Kahs-wan Ritual - Preface**

**The Vulcan's Forge - Pre Dawn**

Sordd carefully fastened his son's robust desert boots. He took his time doing it as he wanted to make sure they were secured correctly, a loose boot being a common source of injury. Satisfied with that, he moved to lift the hood on his son's desert robe. The desert robe, which could be folded up into a pocket, had two main functions. During the day it afforded protection from the heat of the sun and the desert winds, during the night it provided extra warmth when the temperature dropped in the desert. Underneath his desert robe, Avarak was wearing a long-sleeved tunic and trousers. The tunic had specially designed cuffs that could open, to allow ventilation in, and close, to keep the sand out. Sordd had already checked that the fastenings worked adequately. Avarak was permitted to carry a small pouch that could be used to carry any foraged items. Sordd had carried out a quick strength test on the straps to ensure that they would not snap.

"Tell me what are the crucial tasks required for survival?" Sordd asked his son.

"Shelter, warmth, food, and water," Avarak replied.

"Why is shelter the most important?" Sordd questioned.

"A Vulcan can survive for days without water and food, shelter provides a place of safety at night from predators," Avarak answered calmly.

"What if you are unable to obtain any of these things?" Sordd continued.

"I must master my frame of mind. A survival situation is not the time for fear or panic. I must focus on logic and formulate a plan," he replied.

There was no indication on Sordd’s face that he was pleased with his son’s responses, but he was. "What must you do each day?"

"I must develop a plan. Inventory the resources I have. I must identify the crucial tasks required for survival, shelter, warmth, food, and water," he replied.

"What about your feelings?" Sordd asked probingly.

Avarak was surprised at this question and he needed to think before answering, "Feelings are not facts _sa-mekh_ ," he replied neutrally.

" _Rom_ , good, Avarak!" Sordd said in an encouraging tone. (In private the family had fallen into the habit of translating Vulcan into Standard for Mimi's benefit to aid her learning the Vulcan language, so even when she was not there they continued the habit.) Sordd handed Avarak a glass of water, which he proceeded to drink.

" _Kah-if-farr_ , it is time," Sordd said as Avarak handed back the glass. 

*'*

Avarak walked down the flitter ramp, Sordd followed on closely behind. It was true dawn, not totally dark, neither was it totally light. Avarak looked around, to the South he could see the outlines of the L-langon Mountains, which formed the Southern perimeter of the desert area known as The Vulcan's Forge. To the East was the outline of the most prominent feature in the area, Mount Seleya. To the North and West were the desert lands of the the Forge. This was the starting place of the _Kahs-wan_ route. 

They walked towards a small group that was beginning to gather. Other fathers were in attendance, escorting their sons and daughters who were also going to undertake the _Kahs-wan_ ritual at the same time as Avarak. T'Rama, the clan mother, was also here. The only other members of the party were priests holding torches, to give light and ward off any desert animals. The children undergoing this ritual would not be afforded that luxury. They would be sent into The Vulcan's Forge with nothing but the clothes on their back, to survive for ten days without food, water, or weapons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The Kahs-wan, or Vulcan maturity test, was a traditional survival test of adulthood for adolescent Vulcans. The basis for the Kahs-wan was to survive ten days without food, water, or weapons in Vulcan's Forge.  
> This ritual was undertaken when Vulcan children reached the age of seven, equivalent of eleven Earth years of age.
> 
> References-  
> Multiple websites were used regarding survival techniques including -  
> Bear Grylls  
> https://www.realworldsurvivor.com/2019/07/10/50-survival-tips/  
> https://www.nwtf.org/hunt/article/ten-outdoor-survival-tips  
> https://www.tacticalogy.com/survival-tips/


	2. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day One Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND ALL THE BEST FOR 2021. 
> 
> May joy and peace surround you,  
> Contentment latch your door,  
> And happiness be with you now,  
> And bless you evermore.
> 
> Fare Thee Weel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the read. As per usual any suggestions for ways to improve will be appreciated.

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day One Part One**

**The Vulcan's Forge - Pre Dawn**

The group was quiet, it would have been un-Vulcan of them to break the pin-drop silence of the desert dawn. Anyway there was no need for words as the families could communicate through their familial telepathic bonds. All the children, nine of them, were clothed in similar attire to Avarak's, desert boots, trousers, tunic, desert robe, and pouch. The only slight differences between their clothing were the colours; subdued shades, anything bright would attract unwanted visitors. They all looked out upon The Vulcan's Forge, waiting patiently for true dawn to break. Then as the rays of _Nevasa_ , 40 Eridani, A broke over the desert lands casting its yellow, orange, and red glow, and changing the colour of the landscape in its wake, the ceremony began.

The group formed a semi circle, the children at the front, their fathers standing behind them, the priests standing behind the fathers. It was the Vulcan way. T'Rama, the clan mother, in contrast to what the children were wearing, was clothed in an elaborate Vulcan robe and gown of metallic gold-tone, which glinted in the morning sun. When she raised both her hands, the rings on her fingers glinted as well. The one on her left ring finger was made of a massive rectangular red stone set in gold. The one on her right middle finger was a rectangular blue stone set in platinum.

She spoke with authority, using High Vulcan for her words, "What thee are about to undergo comes down from the time of the beginning, without change."

"The origins of the _Kahs-wan_ ritual originate from the ancient Vulcan warrior days. The ritual will test thy logic, it will test thy courage and thy strength. Thou art expected to survive in the desert for ten days in order to be considered an adult," she continued. "The rules dictate that teamwork is forbidden. If it transpires that collaboration hast taken place, any candidates involved will be disqualified, and thou wilt therefore have to undergo the ritual again at a later time," she said quite sternly. "This is thy rite of passage, this is a Journey that none can take for thee." 

"This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. _Kah-if-farr!_ " she declared, then gracefully turned around so that she was facing away from the group and towards the desert lands and the rising sun. 

Each child had been allocated a different start time for their Journey. Before starting on their way they each received final instruction and words of counsel from T’Rama. As Avarak waited patiently for his turn he wondered what his grandmother was saying to each of his colleagues. He watched as his friend Saros exchanged farewells with his _sa-mekh;_ he then spoke to T'Rama before he began on his way. His cousin T'Rel was next to step forward. It would be his turn soon. 

He turned to look up at his father. Sordd raised a _ta'al_ , the Vulcan hand salute, " _Dif-tor heh smusma sa-fu._ Live long and prosper son," he said without any expression on his face.

" _Sochya eh dif sa-mekh_. Peace and long life father," Avarak replied neutrally. 

They bowed their heads. Avarak turned and walked to where T'Rama was standing. He halted and waited patiently before her, he said nothing. Vulcan children were taught only to speak when spoken to by a clan mother. She gently laid her fingers on his psi-points, she paused, waiting for the words that she was to speak. _"Sa-fu'mekh-il, grandson," she said in his mind. "This ritual will test thy heart and thy katra. Disciplines that can be abandoned in times of hardship when disciplines are most needed are no disciplines at all. Remember what thou hast been taught from a young age. Remember thy Vulcan disciplines as they will aid thee in thy Journey." She paused again, she knew her grandsons tendency to rush onto the next thing... “_ _There is nothing to gain from haste but error," she said, "Dost thou understand Sa-fu'mekh-il?"_

_"Ha, Ko'mekh-il," he replied._

_"May a'Tha be with thee as thou walkest into the da'ni'i'khirch.” She sensed that Avarak did not understand the High Vulcan words, “the eye of the fire,” she translated for him. “Dif-tor heh smusma Avarak," she finished._

_"Sochya eh dif Ko'mekh-il," Avarak replied, while beginning to ponder what she had just said._

T'Rama removed her fingers from his psi points breaking the telepathic contact.

Avarak looked up toward her. He bowed his head in respect and then started on his Journey into the Forge, alone.

Light began to bounce off the far corners of the mountains and hills that surrounded the Forge, casting them, the sand all around, and him in a red glow.

It was not unknown for children to change their minds and return to the starting place, there was no shame in doing so. The party waited together until each child was out of sight. They then returned to their flitters and made their way to Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery, L-langon Mountains. They would remain there for the duration of the Ritual.

Avarak turned around when he heard the roar of the flitters leaving, he could not see them but he could hear them. A wave of fear rolled over him, he was alone in the desert for the first time in his life. He quickly dismissed the emotion. Fear was illogical and dangerous. Surak says ' _Cast out fear!_ ' He repeated a mantra to ground him while he continued on his way...

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevasa - Name of Vulcan sun (40 Eridani A) [Spock's World]  
> A'Tha - philosophy - immanence  
> Sa-fu'mekh-il - Grandson  
> Ko'mekh-il - Grandmother


	3. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day One Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to split chapter 2 into three smaller ones, you may have already read this :-)

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day One Part Two**

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery, L-langon Mountains, Vulcan**

Mimi looked out of the floor to ceiling window onto The Vulcan's Forge. She had stood there most of the morning, having taken up watch after Sordd and Avarak left before sunrise.

“ _Adun'a_ ,” Sordd, who was sitting on a grey single seater chair working on his padd, said to his wife. “Looking out a window is not going to aid Avarak in any way."

Mimi turned around to look at her husband, "I know but it helps me," she replied while playing with a string of beads that were hanging around her neck.

"I do not understand your logic," he replied truthfully, "how can looking out a window help you?"

"It gives me something to focus on," Mimi replied, while still playing with the beads.

Sordd simply raised an eyebrow. He was often confused with his human wife's behaviour and today was no different.

Mimi turned around and looked out the window again. Her thoughts ran away from her... It was midday and Vulcans sun was at its highest. There was good reason for the origin of the phrase 'Hot as Vulcan!' with daytime temperatures routinely ranging from 43.3ºC to 51.6ºC. Fortunately, Avarak's _Kahs-wan_ was not taking place in the peak of summer where the temperatures could exceed 65.5ºC. No _Kahs-wan_ took place in the peak of summer, it would still be brutal out there none the less. She was standing inside a relatively cool room, the Monastery had been built in such a way that the rooms were cool during the day and warm during the night. Avarak on the other hand was out in the midday sun travelling across The Vulcan's Forge. She had visited the Forge on a few occasions, saying its environment was harsh was an understatement. She turned to look at her husband again then just let out a large sigh. This whole ritual did not make any sense at all. She then turned to look out the window again.

“Ten days!” she said thinking out loud, she found it taxing to survive for ten minutes under the Vulcan sun, never mind ten days! Mimi turned again to speak to Sordd, "Avarak has to survive out there for ten days?”

“ _Ha_ ,” Sordd replied. “It is the Vulcan way. It is his rite of passage. _M'aih_ Mimi, Vulcans have many physical adaptations to the hot, desert environment. Due to these adaptations Avarak is able to endure what you cannot." He had picked up her train of thought from their telepathic bond.

Mimi turned again to look out the window. “But what if something has happened to him, what if he has had an accident?” she said with a concerned tone.

“ _Kaiidth_ , what is is!” Sordd replied without any expression on his face.

She turned round to look at her husband again, a shocked expression on her face, “You cannot be serious Sordd!” she replied. “He might die out there and we won't know until the ten days are up!”

Sordd looked up to meet her gaze, “ _M'aih_ Mimi,” he said gently, "I will know through our familial bond if he is in grave danger, or if his k _atra_ has joined the great _a’Tha_.”

”Does it not worry you?" Mimi replied with greater agitation. "He is your son and you are talking like it doesn't matter if he were to die."

"Worry is illogical Mimi," he replied calmly. "The decision for him to undertake his Journey has not been taken lightly. He has received all the training necessary. Avarak has proven that he is ready."

Mimi bit her lip, then spoke again, “He's only seven!" she exclaimed. "He's just a child!"

"Seven Vulcan years is equivalent to being a teenager by Human standards," he responded mater-of-factly.

"Oh well that makes it all alright then!" Mimi replied sarcastically. "If he's the equivalent of a human teenager what could possibly go wrong? Here's hoping he does not have teenage brain!"

"Vulcans do not endure the phenomenon called 'teenage brain,'" Sordd responded, carefully keeping his tone neutral in a mostly successful attempt to hide his annoyance at her fretting. "Please Mimi, come and sit." He tapped on the couch beside him, Mimi's behaviour was starting to wear even him down.

Mimi ignored his request and looked out the window for another ten minutes. Eventually she gave in, Sordd was right, standing here was not helping Avarak in anyway. She sat down on a chair beside him and then picked up her padd and started to read. The fingers on her free hand started tapping on the arm of the seat. Sordd had second thoughts about encouraging Mimi to sit down, at least when she was standing at the window she was more or less quiet.

"For being very clever and incredibly logical Vulcans have some really daft ways of doing things," she said out of the blue.

Sordd looked up from his padd and raised an eyebrow, "Daft? I am not familiar with that word," he said.  
  
"It means foolish, stupid, brainless, the list goes on..." Mimi replied calmly.

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offence intended to any teenagers who may happen upon this story. Many of you are very capable young men and women, my reference here is to those who suffer from "teenage brain" my compassion goes out to you, you will see it through!
> 
> M'aih - word for mother, used as step mother in this context
> 
> Katra - Vulcan soul
> 
> A'Tha - philosophy - immanence


	4. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day One Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on 1.1.21 this was previously part of chapter 2 you may already have read it. :-)

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day One Part Three**

**The Vulcan's Forge**

As he began his Journey Avarak formulated a plan for the day. He would walk and gather any items that would be of use, food, water, a tinder bundle, some flint; which was scarce, perhaps even a stone which could be used as a knife. He would have to see what the Forge gave up to him. He would also have to choose carefully what he carried as too many items could slow him down. The reality of the situation was that because the Forge was such a harsh environment the choice would maybe be made for him. In six hours time he would begin to look for shelter. That would give him three hours before sunset to do so, which should be ample time. After he had found shelter he would spend any remaining time foraging for anything available. It was a changeable plan, it had to be.

His overall plan for the coming days was to make good headway and arrive within striking distance of the meeting point earlier than required, and shelter for the remaining time. They were not allowed to arrive at the meeting point any earlier than the specified time. They had ten days to travel 160.934km. As he thought about this he picked up his pace slightly. Back on Earth, he could have easily walked that length in five days. The Forge was different though. He needed to average 16.0934km a day, on Earth that would take him only 3.5 hours at a relaxed pace, here it would take longer. The word of his _Ko'mekh-il_ came back to him, 'There is nothing to gain from haste but error.' She was correct, there was ample time for him to traverse the route. He slowed himself down again, a more sedate pace would conserve his energy...

*'*

Avarak had spent most of the day walking and foraging what he could. When _Nevasa_ was at its highest he chose to shelter and rest in the leeward side of a large rock. This had enabled him to bring his pulse rate and breathing rate to within more normal parameters. He also took the time to take on some sustenance. He had managed to forage some _adun_ cactus, which was native to the Forge; it was a succulent so as well as providing some kilojules it was also a source of water. After his short rest he walked for another two hours before starting to look for a place of shelter where he could spend the night in safety.

The main criteria for a place of shelter in the Forge was that it needed to be on high ground, as the apex predators did not like to climb preferring to remain on low ground. There were a number of options, caves, rocky crevices, small depressions, large rocks on leeward sides, even some of the larger pieces of vegetation could be used as a place of safety. The most preferred out of all these options, as it afforded the greatest level of safety, was a cave.

After exactly 43.346 minutes Avarak had found a suitable shelter high on a bluff. It was a bit of a challenge to get to but not dangerous. Before entering he checked for signs of wildlife, tracks, scat, hair, carcasses, freshly broken branches, or anything else that would be a tell tale warning. There was nothing there. The first 2.48m was hands and knees accessible then it opened up into about a 2m by 3m chamber that he could stand upright in. It was too difficult to determine the exact measurements due to the dim light. He checked that the cave was not the natural night-time habitat for any predator. As the cave was so high up it was unlikely, however, it was logical to check anyway. This cave was more than adequate for his needs that evening. With two hours now remaining before sunset he left the cave to see if he could forage any more items...

Avarak returned to the shelter after 90 minutes of foraging to take an inventory of what he had gathered that day. There were already some useful items in his pouch. He had found a sharp stone that he could used as a crude _lipau_ , it would take time to cut through things but it was better than nothing. He had created a tinder bundle using root from the _ni'rch kastik_ , which was aptly named; it was a very dry, fibrous material which could be used to encourage combustion, hence why it was called the fire plant. He had decided not to collect small dry sticks for kindling as he was lacking a flint for starting a fire. It was regrettable he had not managed to obtain a flint. _Kadith_ he thought, it was illogical to worry about not having one. His robe would give sufficient warmth for the night.

Regarding food, as well as the _adun_ cactus, he had foraged some gum from the lag plant, which quickly dried into an amber coloured brittle solid. It reminded him of treacle toffee that he had tasted on Earth, although the sap from the lag plant was more bland and was no where near as sweet tasting. He would keep this if he required a sudden intake of kilojules. He had also managed to forage some _fori_ root, which could be cooked or eaten raw. However, the raw root contained _hasam_ , which in large amounts could be toxic, he would have to be careful. His only source of water was from the _adun_ cactus. Avarak knew not to panic as Vulcans can go for days without drinking, even in the Forge. On the whole it had been an agreeable day. The further he travelled into the Forge the scarcer the food and water sources would become, he needed to seize every oportunity that arose.

After eating some raw _fori_ root for end-meal Avarak sat at the mouth of the cave to watch _Nevasa_ set in the East. The sun was casting a beautiful scene over the Forge, and Mount Seleya in the distance. The colours were much more vivid than he had seen before red, gold, yellow, orange, and pink. The clarity of the desert atmosphere aiding the colourful display. He felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, not the harsh heat that he had felt during the day but one that was much more agreeable. There was total silence and with that came a sense of peace. He watched as daylight became night, and one by one the twinkling lights of other suns and home worlds began to appear in the night sky. He recalled his time on Earth, when he had watched many sunsets with his _sa-mekh_ , _m’aih_ Mimi, and his _ko-kai_ T'Shahel. The Vulcan night sky had many similarities to that of Earth, the constellations were in different places and had different names, but many of them could be seen none the less. The Plough, Orion, the Great Bear, Andromeda, he picked them out one by one, in the same way he had picked them out on Earth. Avarak smiled inwardly, he found studying the stars to be most agreeable. Maybe he should be an astrophysicist when he was older...

There was one big difference between the Vulcan night sky and that found on Earth, and if you were to ask him he would admit to missing it, and that was the Moon. On Vulcan there is no moon, and that made the desert a lot darker at night than a comparable place on Earth. In that moment he realised that it was very dark, and that the temperature was beginning to drop. He was contemplating whether it was logical to go into the cave or not when he was startled by the cry of a _le-matya_ , a very dangerous predatory animal bearing poisonous claws. That made the decision for him, he decided to move back into the cave.

Before going into the inner chamber of the cave, Avarak blocked the entrance with small boulders, another technique his father had taught him. It would mean nothing would enter while he was at rest and meditating. He carefully crawled back to the inner chamber, in the darkness. When he got there he unravelled his desert robe then wrapped it around himself, immediately he began to feel a bit warmer. He then knelt down in a meditative stance, as was his custom and that of any other Vulcan who followed the teachings of Surak.

It was now, in the darkness and quiet of the cave with nothing else to do other than meditate and sleep, that Avarak was faced with the reality of his situation. This was the first time in all his life that he had been totally alone. There was no one in the next room, no one supervising him, no one knowing where he was. With the 'feeling' of aloneness came 'sadness' as well. He analysed the feeling. He had never felt sad when he had previously visited the Forge, in actuality he had found any outing to the Forge to be most agreeable, indeed 'fun.' This was not fun. Avarak decided the best way to disarm the emotions he was feeling was to analyse them in a logical manner, then they could be compartmentalised and dealt with as appropriate. The experience was not 'fun' because his family was not here to share it with him. Fun was an indulgent emotion, he cast it out of his mind. A feeling of aloneness rose up. Avarak sighed inwardly. He felt alone, he had never been alone. That made him feel frightened, and frightened was a very dangerous emotion. Eventually, he decided to look at it differently. He was not experiencing loneliness, he was experiencing solitude! He had often experienced solitude when he was meditating and the situation he was in right now could be no different if only he chose to look at it in a different way. This line of thought brought him a sense of peace about the whole situation.

Regarding the darkness, he had been in a dark cave without any light and without any fire before, but on that occasion there was one HUGE difference. That difference being that his _sa-mekh_ was there with him. A tinge of fear touched his _katra_ again and increasingly began to play on his mind and his emotions. When he was younger he had been afraid of the dark, his _ko-mekh_ T'Alaro had told him, 'Nothing there in the dark, that is not in the light!' He had checked the cave when it was lighter to make sure there was nothing else here, the only thing that had changed in the cave was the intensity of light. Avarak relaxed a little. It was then that it dawned on him that others may have stayed in this cave during their _khas-wan._ Had they experienced the same thoughts and fears that he was experiencing? Did his _sa-mekh_ or _ko-mekh_ stay here on their Journey? What about T'Shahel? If they hadn't than maybe one of his ancestors had... In a strange way this brought a sense of comfort, although comfort was also an emotion it was much more agreeable than the emotion of fear.

Having dealt with the most pressing fears and emotions Avarak continued to put himself into a meditative state. He started to breath slowly, in and out with a rhythm that his father had taught him long ago. He slowed down his pulse rate, which would conserve energy. He began to empty his mind of every distracting thought, and there were many, while inwardly he started to repeat one of his mantras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'aih - word for mother, used as step mother in this context
> 
> Katra - Vulcan soul
> 
> A'Tha - philosophy - immanence
> 
> Sa-fu'mekh-il - Grandson
> 
> Ko'mekh-il - Grandmother
> 
> ni'rch kastik - fire plant
> 
> ko-mekh - mother


	5. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Two Part One

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Two Part One**

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery**

_Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es_ Monastery, located on the southern boundary of The Vulcan's Forge in the L-langon mountains, was one of several religious sites in and around the Forge. The monastery had been home to Adepts and other High Masters for thousands of years. They were committed to following the path of _kr'trkkla (_ peace) and _kril'es (_ harmony.) The clerics who resided in _Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es_ had embraced and integrated modern technology into their ministry and work, while still managing to maintain many of the more traditional ways.

As the monastery was situated along one of the routes of the _Kahs-wan Ritual_ , it had become one of the many locations used by families who were awaiting for their children to complete their Journey. It had become custom among Vulcans to use the duration of their children's Journey as a time of reflection and spiritual retreat. The atmosphere in the monastery was tranquil which was conducive to meditation. This in turn enabled the parents of those involved in the ritual to find a place of deep inner peace, at what for many other species in the galaxy would be a time of extreme stress and anxiety.

*’*

Mimi woke with a start, it was 5am. She had spent much of the night tossing and turning, worrying about Avarak. Had he found shelter? Had he found food? What about water? What about fire? How was he this morning?

_“M'aih Mimi," Sordd broke into her thoughts, "Avarak is adequate this morning," he said though their bond, "I remind you that it is illogical to worry about things that are out with of your control."_

Mimi sighed. Quite frankly this whole ritual was barbaric. If similar rights of passage still took place on Earth she imagined that the Vulcans would look down on it and declare it illogical and want to have it banned!

She opened her eyes. Sordd, who had been meditating all night, was kneeling on a grey mat in a meditative stance facing towards the window that looked out upon the Forge. He had a bowl of incense in front of him and some lit candles. Apart from the few lit candles it was still dark in the room, it was also dark outside.

Mimi sighed again. She would have put on a light, but there wasn't one to put on, something to do with aiding meditation. "What if he gets lost?" she asked out loud. "How does he know what way to go? He doesn't have a scanner, or a Vulcan Positioning System, or even a compass!” she said in an agitated tone.

"He knows to continue south towards the L-langon mountains, and follow along the Na’nam valley,” Sordd replied out loud. Preempting another question he continued, "He will use the position of the _Nevasa_ to determine which way to go. External aids such as a scanner, or VPS, or a compass are not permitted during the K _ahs-wan_.”

Mimi sighed even more loudly. Sordd could sense her agitation through their bond. He would endeavour to aid her in meditation later in the day, there was no logic in doing that just now as she would be hungry after her nocturnal rest. He knew from past experience, that when Mimi was hungry it was hard for her to focus on anything else other than feeding that hunger. Sordd rose to his feet in one swift move.

“ _Ashayam_ ,” he said softly. “I suggest that we go for first meal.”

Mimi frowned. Meals were provided by the monastery kitchens and eaten in a communal hall. She had no complaints about the quality of the food, but she did struggle with having to eat it in total silence, particularly when she felt that every Vulcan in the room was reading her emotions like an open book. She was about to ask Sordd to bring some breakfast back to the room when he spoke again.

“It will be quiet at the moment,” he said in a reassuring tone.

“It always quiet Sordd!” she replied.

Sordd’s cheek twitched slightly, he was aware of the strain that Mimi was under in Vulcan company. She was much more adept at shielding her emotions than when he had first met her, however, it was more difficult for her when she was stressed. Currently she was very stressed! “I mean that there will be a small number of Vulcans partaking of first meal at this hour and you may find it more agreeable to eat first meal now as opposed to later?” Through their bond Sordd sensed a wave of relief flow over her.

That sounded like a good plan to Mimi. “Ok,” she replied as she moved to get herself up from the bed.

*’*

**The Vulcan's Forge**

Avarak awoke with a start, it was 5am. He had slept lightly throughout the night. It would have been preferable to have had deeper sleep, however, this had escaped him due to the newness of the surroundings he found himself in. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and to quietly listen to see if there was any other occupant in the cave. Yes he had taken precautions the previous evening, however, there were stories of unwanted visitors making their way into a shelter during the night. Satisfied that he was alone, he began to make a plan for the day. He would follow the same basic plan as he had yesterday, as always a changeable plan. He would walk for six hours, with breaks as required, then look for shelter before _Nevasatev-tor_. Again he would forage what he could on the way, food, water, and a flint would be preferable. If he did manage to find a flint he would collect firewood, time permitting, in order to light a fire in the evening. A fire would also enable him to make a burn bowl to aid with water collection. Avarak caught himself, he knew there was no logic in planning ahead regarding a burn bowl when he did not have the flint to light a fire.

Satisfied with his plans for the day Avarak crawled to the front of the cave to unblock the rocks. It was still dark outside, as he did not have a torch it would still be unsafe to continue with his Journey until dawn broke. Also, before travelling further he needed to calibrate his position, which he would do at _Nevasashen_. He slowly crawled back into the main chamber, which was still shrouded in darkness. He took the _fori_ root out of his pouch and sniffed it for freshness, it had a slightly nutty smell, indicating that it was still ok to eat. He took what he required for his current needs, leaving enough left for mid meal. Due to its toxic nature, it would be unwise to forage more of this food for end meal, unless he found a flint which would enable him to build a fire and cook it. He then ate some of the _adun_ cacti, again smelling for freshness first, before getting himself ready for the day ahead...

*’*  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevasatev-tor - 40 Eridani A set - sunset  
> Nevasashen - 40 Eridani A rise - sunrise  
> M'aih - mother  
> Ashayam - beloved


	6. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Two Part Two

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Two Part Two**

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery**

To try and take her mind of things Mimi, who was sitting in a tan coloured armchair, was endeavouring to crochet a blanket for her friend Kalina who was expecting her first child. In reality she was looking at the white marble floor, which was currently a dusky rose pink colour. Initially Mimi had been quite shocked that the room they were staying in did not have any artificial lighting; it meant that from 6pm to 6am the room was cast into darkness, unless you chose to light some candles. Mimi's mind was changed when she saw the way the natural light, which was shining into the room through the large window that looked onto the Vulcan's Forge, bounced off the white walls, the white doors, the white window frames, and the white marble floor, changing the colour of the room throughout the day. Warm, welcoming, calming colours filled the room. It was truly beautiful, and had an incredibly positive effect on the way she was feeling. Well that was up until the moment the colour very quickly changed from the said dusky pink, to an ominous dark grey.

Mimi put the blanket to the side, stood up and went to look out the window.

“Sordd,” she said as she turned to look towards him. He was currently kneeling on his grey meditation mat, “What is that over there?” she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

Sordd opened his eyes, he had been in a state of deep meditation and had not noticed the change in light intensity in the room. He had only come out of the meditative state when he sensed Mimi’s concern through their bond. He stood up in one swift, smooth movement and walked towards the window where she was standing. He stood in silence, as he looked out over the red hot sands, a stark contrast to the coolness of the room in which they were standing. The sharp grey peaks of the mountains in the distance looked like the fangs of a Sehlat, and below those peaks an immense cloud of red, purple, and grey dust was making its way down Na’nam valley and the surrounding area. “It’s a _mazhiv-sahriv_ , a sandstorm,” he said neutrally, “it is not as dangerous as a firestorm.”

Mimi turned to look at her husband, “Not as dangerous, but still dangerous!” she said with the note of concern still in her voice.

“Ha, it is dangerous,” he replied. “Not as dangerous!” he said more reassuringly. Sordd continued to look out the window as he reached through his bond with Avarak to determine how he was dealing with the current situation. Parents were not allowed to assist their children in any way using the bond, but they were allowed to discreetly check on the well being of their child. This concession had come into place 535 years ago, when during a _Kahs-wan_ ritual only two out of twenty children returned unharmed from the desert. Eight of them had died. In the current circumstances Sordd did not think it logical to inform Mimi about this.

"He is doing what is required of him in the current situation," he said, trying to comfort she who was his wife.

Mimi turned to look at him, “Are you sure?” she asked.

Sordd turned to look her directly in the eyes, “ _Adu'na_ , you know that Vulcans do not lie," he replied as he gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Ok," she replied, not entirely convinced he was telling her everything.

Sordd studied the _sahriv._ It was approximately 10m in height meaning that the wind speeds would be high, it was not logical to inform Mimi of this either. He sensed that Mimi’s stress levels were heightening, not through their bond this time, but by a change in the pheromones she was producing. He reached out and placed two fingers on her left wrist, at her pulse points. Through the touch he began to soothe her turbulent emotions.

“How long will it last?” she asked while biting her right thumbnail.

“A _mazhiv-sahriv_ can last for several hours up to a day,” he replied calmly, while still endeavouring to soothe her.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, “Well let’s hope it's just an hour or so!” she answered in what was a slightly more up-beat tone than she had been able to muster thus far.

"Ashayam," he said gently, "there is no logic in standing here. Come and sit on one of the seats."

Mimi turned and smiled at him, "I'm sorry for being so worried," she said.

Sordd tilted his head, she cared for his children, she _ashaya_ his children. He appreciated this in ways that he would never be able to explain to her freely. "You are human," he replied kindly, "it is expected."

*’*

**The Vulcan's Forge**

Avarak pulled out a _tu'ruth_ , which was in his robe pocket, and wrapped it around his nose and mouth, he then pulled his hood tightly around his face to try and protect his eyes. He then hunkered down into a hollow in the ground. The sand was blinding, whipped up by the wind; visibility was no more than 2 meters. He would stay where he was for the moment, it was much too dangerous to move through the _sahriv_.

The _mazhiv-sahriv_ had come on suddenly, it happens that way in the Forge. He had been making his way up the side of a slope, the going was hard as underfoot there was a lot of scree to work against. All at once the air had become more oppressive than it already was, his throat had become very dry and the smell of dust filled the air. The sky had become duller, and then the wind began to whip up the sand. At first there were small flurries and then there came unrelenting sheets of sand hurtling across the Forge ignoring everything in its path. It had all happened in a matter of minutes, there was no time to find proper shelter before the full force of it hit. He had panicked at first and had tried to batter through it, coughing and spluttering on the way. The grains of sand blown against his skin felt like coarse sandpaper. Then he remembered what his _sa-mekh_ and _sa'mekh'al_ had taught him. He could get lost moving in a _mazhiv-sahriv._ It also put him at greater risk from hazards such as cliffs, ravines, and crevasses, all of which were abundant in the Forge. With visibility so low there was also the added danger of running into a predatory plant. The only positive about the situation at hand was that predatory animals did not roam in _mazhiv-sahriv_ either.

He assessed the situation as the wind whistled all round him, there was nothing else he could do. The long clothing he was wearing was preventing his skin from being ripped apart, although he did have some lacerations on his hands and face which occurred before he had time to get his thoughts together and hunker down. He clenched his fist, the wounds stung, green raw. He hoped that they would not become infected. He had been able to forage some more _adun_ cacti, enough for end meal and first meal, it would provide enough water for his immediate needs. However, depending on the length of the _sahriv_ he would have to find another water source soon; the _sahriv_ would dehydrate him quicker. The only food source he had available was the gum from the _lag_ plant he had foraged on day one, again this would be adequate for his immediate needs. Regarding shelter, he was in the process of looking for a place for the night when the _sahriv_ arose. It was impossible to determine how long it would last; it could be anything from hours to a day. Avarak decided it was illogical to make a plan about shelter until the _sahriv_ passed. Regarding warmth, fortunately on Vulcan, _mazhiv-sahriv_ were warm, so again this was something he did not need to be concerned about at the moment. Problems would arise if the _sahriv_ stopped during the night. If it did, he would have to find shelter quickly and it was always more dangerous to ensure a shelter was safe in the dark. Avarak caught himself, there was no logic in pursuing these thoughts further. He would wait and see how long the _sahriv_ lasted and deal with the situation from there.

Avarak listened carefully as the sand and wind continued to batter all around him, and no doubt all the other children who were making their Journey through the Forge. He hoped there weren't any large objects making their way towards him, he burrowed down a little further to protect his head, it was the best he could do in the circumstances, _Kaiidth_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adu'na - wife  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Ashaya - loved  
> Tu'ruth - a Vulcan scarf or shawl  
> Kaiidth - what is, is!


	7. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Two Part Three

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Two Part Three**

**The Vulcan's Forge**

As swiftly as the _mazhiv-sahriv_ came in, it stopped. It had lasted for 5.34 hours, and by now it was dark, and dark meant dangerous in the Forge. Avarak slowly and quietly unburied himself from the layers of sand that had covered him during the _sahriv_. He blinked a few times to try and clear the grains of sand from his eyes. His clear inner eyelid (a nictitating membrane) had closed over during the _sahriv_ to prevent scratches to his cornea, but there was still a gritty feeling between the inner membrane and the outer which was more than disagreeable. Avarak shook his head; something was not right, but he did not know what. His thought processes were fuzzy, dampened by the effects of the sandstorm. He took a deep breath to steady himself, something which had been ingrained into his psyche from a very young age… he needed to find shelter and find it quickly.

Avarak slowly stood up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. As we know humans have phenomenal day and night vision; Vulcan eyesight was known to be even more acute, the exception being in very bright light. As they had evolved in a hot and arid climate, and most activities took place during the darker and cooler hours of the day, they had adaptations that enabled them to see more clearly in the dark. Even taking this into consideration, visibility was poor as a result of the _mazhiv-sahriv._ The air was still thick with dust which would take some time to settle. He gazed up into the hazy night sky; the only light that could be seen was from the stars, which even under normal circumstances were not bright enough to illuminate the Forge. He sighed inwardly. He would not be able to use them to navigate, he would have to rely primarily on his hearing.

Avarak knew that the landscape would have changed as a result of the _sahriv_ , by how much he could not determine at the moment. Before the _sahriv_ had hit, he had been moving up the side of a slope in the direction of some caves, which could not be seen at the moment. To orientate himself, he stood quietly and listened to the whispers of the shifting sands that were around him. He also listened for any sign of predators. There was nothing to detect, nonetheless it would be safer to proceed in the dark than to stay here. He decided to continue up the side of the slope in the general direction of where the caves were. He tightened his robe around him, to protect him from the cool night air, and then he continued on his journey.

The going was hard against the scree, and the low visibility did not help. Just as he was reaching the top of the slope, he cried out in pain as he lost his footing and slipped. Slowly it dawned on him... a _d'mallu_ plant had coiled a tendril around his ankle, and it was now tightening its grip…

*'*

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery**

It was well after sunset and the only light in the room was coming from the candles which Sordd had lit earlier to aid his meditation. Mimi quietly placed a fresh bowl of burning incense in front of him (a habit that she had developed very early on in their marriage.) She then lit some fresh candles before returning to her seat. She curled up in a little ball and sat quietly, patiently waiting for him to finish. For reasons unknown to her it had an extremely calming effect.

*'*

_The sound of his heart became louder and louder in his head, his breathing became heavier and heavier._

Suddenly Sordd opened his eyes, his expression stricken. "Avarak!" he gasped.

*'*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mazhiv-sahriv - sand storm
> 
> Thank you again Kehlan and RobertBruceScott for your suggestions on how to improve the story, much appreciated.
> 
> References  
> I stumble upon this amazing resource if you like anything Vulcan, sfi sfmc / SFMC / downloads / xsv _ 2007 . pdf
> 
> Star Trek Animated Series - Yesteryear
> 
> TOS - The Deadly Years and Operation Annihilate!
> 
> And of course memory alpha and memory beta (I know some of this story isn't canon, but that doesn't seem to matter as canon is not sure about canon sometimes.)


	8. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part One

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part One**

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery - Early Hours**

Mimi, who had been quietly curled up watching Sordd meditate, jerked suddenly from surprise. Sordd looked startled for a moment, only a moment, then he composed himself again. She had NEVER seen Sordd react in such a way.

"What is it?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm uncertain," he replied. He rose to his feet in one graceful move.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, "Is he ok?"

Sordd walked towards her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her; as he did so he looked out of the window onto the darkness of the Forge. "I cannot determine his status," he replied flatly. He did not think it wise to inform her that the last thing he had sensed from Avarak was pain.

Mimi placed her hand on his and looked up at him, "How can you not determine his status?" she asked softly.

Sordd looked down into her eyes. There were so many things that she did not understand about the ways of Vulcan; sometimes the gulf appeared to be insurmountable. "One of the purposes of the _Kahs-wan_ is to break childhood bonds and forge those that will be used as an adult," he said. "There is a verse in one of your ancient manuscripts, part of the Bible, that is similar to one of Surak's teachings. 'When I was a child, I used to speak like a child, think like a child, reason like a child; when I became a man, I did away with childish things.'" Sordd paused, "During his _Kahs-wan_ , Avarak is doing away with childish things. That process involves breaking certain bonds, depending less on parental input and taking more responsibility for his own life. That is why I cannot currently determine his status."

Mimi tensed. Fearing the worst, "Is he… is he dead?" she asked before biting her lip.

"He lives," Sordd replied. Reassuringly, gently squeezing her shoulder. "That bond will only be broken when either he or I join the a _'tha_." He looked at her again, "I can assure you that he is alive Mimi! I would know if he was not, other family members would know if he was not."

"But why were you startled?" she asked probingly.

He waved his hand, "It is of no consequence," he answered, while turning and moving away from where she was sitting and walking towards the window. 

Mimi stood up to follow him. "Sordd, please!" she said, "Don't think that I can't tell that you are hiding something from me." Mimi brushed her hand gently against his arm, and then she found contact with his hand, and she took it in hers. "Please, Sordd, tell me what startled you."

Sordd took a deep breath, there was no logic in trying to hide what he had felt from Avarak from his wife, especially when she knew he was hiding something. As Surak says, 'trying to stop a persistent spouse is like trying to stop the wind.' "Avarak is in pain," he acknowledged flatly.

Mimi took a deep breath, "Ok, well not ok, but being in pain is better than being dead, isn't it?" she said, trying to put a brave face on it. "Should we not send out a search party?"

"I do not believe that is necessary," Sordd replied. "There is no logic in risking lives in a search for someone who does not need assistance."

Mimi frowned, "But he is in pain?"

"Ha," Sordd agreed. 

Mimi frowned even more, "Does being in pain not warrant the need of assistance?" she asked.

Sordd looked at her again, "Avarak is trained in the Vulcan disciplines, he knows how to suppress pain."

Mimi shook her head in confusion. "So we let him be in pain?"

Sordd turned to look at her, "All of the experiences that happen during his _Kahs-wan_ are important for his individual growth. He is able to suppress pain, Mimi," he replied. "It is part of becoming an adult."

Mimi tilted her head, “Is he frightened?”

“Mimi, I am currently unable to determine his status," Sordd responded. "However, fear is an illogical emotion, Avarak has been trained in the Vulcan disciplines, he knows what to do if he experiences it.”

Mimi let out a very large sigh, "So what if he has an infection or is unable to walk because of the injury? At what point is a search party sent out?" she asked.

"When it is logical to do so," Sordd replied calmly. To emphasise the point he added, "Currently it is NOT logical to do so."

Mimi took another deep breath. This conversation was going nowhere. The decision had been made, based on so-called 'logic,' although there was no logic as far as Mimi could see, only suffering. Everything within her wanted to go and help, to ease the pain… but she could not... it did not seem to matter that Avarak could die, that any of these children could die... She could feel the fury start to build up inside her, anger at this whole affair.

Sordd could sense it through their bond, he turned and brushed his fingers against her cheek, " _Ashayam_ , it is illogical to worry about things that are out of your control… I will not hesitate to send out a search party if it is warranted."

Mimi shook her head in disbelief. She then placed her hand on his cheek, "Why?" she asked, "Why?"

Through the touch and through their bond Sordd could sense the full weight of meaning behind that simple word 'why.' She was trying her best to understand… In fairness she had limited data. Even in the 23rd century the ways of Vulcan were shrouded in secrecy. Vulcan history books released to other species could be quite lacking in their data. Sordd sighed. He closed his eyes as he tried to find words that would convey the reasons 'why.'

Placing his hand at the small of her back, he turned from the window and began to lead her to the couch, "Come, let us sit over here," he said softly. When they were both comfortable he began...

"Thousands of years before 'The Time of Awakening' Vulcans were a barbaric, war-like, and deeply passionate race; paranoia and homicidal rage were commonplace. This combination led to a life expectancy which was in the mid thirties. The violence was so out of control that we nearly destroyed ourselves as well as our planet.

"By the middle of the 3rd millennium BA (Before Awakening), Vulcans had found that if they mentally trained themselves to suppress their emotions, the paranoia and homicidal rage dissipated. Those who trained themselves in this way had an increased life expectancy they also," Sordd paused for a moment, this was always a difficult subject to speak of. "They also had an increased likelihood of surviving _Pon Farr_ and its after effects."

Mimi's mind turned back to their shared experience of _Pon Farr_. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened. Sordd, who under normal circumstances had a grip on his emotions, had swung to the other extreme. In many respects the depth of passion and emotion was frightening. Despite it all he had not hurt her in any way. After the main event, which had lasted four days, Sordd had steeped himself in meditation, logic, and emotional control for a further four days solid. He only occasionally came out of the meditative state to check on her wellbeing. After the four days of meditation, he was not fully back to normal, but he was in a place where he could function again in society. In reality, he still wasn't completely himself yet... She listened intently as he continued…

"In the Pre-Reform Era, Vulcans had regressed in these disciplines and as a result Vulcan was tearing itself apart again. Rampant emotions combined with a hostile warrior culture, led to many wars using terrible weapons like atomic bombs and the Stone of Gol."

Mimi held up her hand, "Sordd, I have heard about Vulcans using atomic bombs in the past, but what is the Stone of Gol?"

Sordd's expression remained neutral as he proceeded, "The Stone of Gol was an ancient weapon. It functioned as a psionic resonator which focused and amplified telepathic energy. Violent thoughts and emotions could be turned back on the person experiencing them and they would end up destroying themselves, as opposed to their enemy."

A shocked expression appeared on Mimi's face, "That is frightening!"

"Indeed," Sordd agreed. "Particularly for a telepathic species."

"So why did they stop using this weapon?"

"If the target was able to empty their mind of violent thoughts, the resonator had nothing to amplify and so was unable to operate. Since the teachings of Surak were aimed at precisely this kind of emotional control, the psionic resonator subsequently became useless against his followers during the Time of Awakening."

Mimi took a deep breath before speaking, "So that is why it is important for a Vulcan to be able to empty their mind of violent thoughts, so those thoughts cannot be used against them by a weapon of this sort, or by someone who is a stronger telepath?" 

Sordd nodded his head, " _Ha_ ," he answered. "That is only one among many reasons."

"So what has all this got to do with Avarak's _Kahs-wan?_ " Mimi probed.

"Surak, preached a philosophy of using logic to control emotions, as well as total pacifism. In order for Vulcans to live together in harmony, and to not give in to our extremely violent natures there is a need for emotional control. There comes a point where every Vulcan must find their way through to a place of emotional control without assistance from others. Up until this point I have aided Avarak with this. The _Kahs-wan_ ritual affords an opportunity for him to develop the strengths required for him to survive in and contribute to a peaceful Vulcan society without my assistance. Mimi, if Vulcans do not gain mastery of their emotions through logic and discipline they will end up destroying themselves, and those around them...

"Avarak needs to undergo this ritual as it cements the psychological disciplines required of him to survive and recover from his first _Pon Farr_. If he does not, he may die of the paranoia that ensues during his 'Time.' If there was another way we would choose it for our children…

"I know that this is hard for you to understand. In many respects you are to be envied. You are human and you have the ability to explore your emotions without serious adverse effects. It is unwise for adult Vulcans to explore their emotions in the same way as you do. Our basic nature is prone to extreme violence; unchecked the consequences would be devastating…" 

There was silence as they both contemplated what had just been said. For Mimi, things began to slowly fall into place. After sometime she reached out and touched Sordd's hand. 'Thank you. What you have said is helpful. Please see if you can sense him again." She looked on as Sordd closed his eyes again and tried to reach Avarak through their bond…

*'*

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery - Pre-Dawn**

It was pre-dawn. Sordd had taken up his meditation again and Mimi had managed to get a few fitful hours of sleep before she decided to sit in her chair again. This time she had a light blanket around her to keep warm. She wondered if Avarak was warm... she wondered if he had found shelter or if he was lying somewhere on the Forge floor... The only sound that could be heard was the flicker of the candle flames and the spit of the incense pot. Mimi focused on her breathing in an attempt to meditate...

The silence was broken by a chime at the door. She glanced over to where Sordd had been meditating; the mat was empty. She then turned around to see that he was standing at the window, his eyes closed. Mimi put the blanket to the side and quietly rising to her feet, she moved towards the door to answer it.

Standing in the corridor was a Vulcan priest, a member of the _Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es_ order, in his distinctive dark blue robe. He was also wearing a very distinctive flat rectangular pendant with the word _Ozhika,_ Logic, written on it, hanging from a curb chain.

He nodded his head, " _T'Sai_ Margaret," he said in a hushed tone, "We are in need of _Hakausu_ Sordd's assistance."

Mimi glanced into the room, Sordd was still standing at the window with his eyes closed. She turned back, "Um, he's.. Well he's ..." before she could get any further words out her mouth Sordd appeared at her side.

"How can I be of assistance," Sordd inquired.

The priest nodded towards Sordd, "A child has been brought in from the Forge," he replied with no hint of emotion on his face, "the injuries are," he paused. He did not know the identity of the child, and he was unsure if he was speaking to the parents, under normal circumstances it would not be a problem. If they were the child's parents there would be sufficient emotional control not to become hysterical, however, one of the parents standing before him was human, and humans were known for their emotional outbursts... Nevertheless, it was logical to inform _Hakausu_ Sordd of the seriousness of the situation, "life-threatening…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Kehlan and RobertBruceScott for giving me ideas for this chapter, which you have very graciously allowed me to steal!
> 
> I have heavily relied upon memory alpha and memory beta, as well as the Vulcan dictionary. 
> 
> Just a reminder that I do not own anything belonging to Star Trek!
> 
> Language Notes  
> A'tha - direct experience of the being/force of universe  
> Pon Farr - Mating time, the entirety of the Vulcan mating phenomena; occurs generally once every 7 years  
> Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es - Peace and Harmony  
> Ozhika - logic  
> Hakausu - Healer  
> T'Sai - Lady


	9. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part Two

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part Two**

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery**

Out of a need to be doing something, Mimi decided to move one of the chairs in the room so that it was facing out onto the Forge. She might not have the emotional control of a Vulcan, but she did know how to find inner peace. One way in which she did this was by looking at and enjoying nature. Mimi sat down on the chair and took a deep breath to steady herself. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer for all of the children before opening them again to look out onto the changing landscape. _Nevasa_ was well above the horizon by now, casting its red glow across the desert sands. Although the terrain was barren, there was a strange kind of beauty to it. She sat in silence, soaking it all in. In time a gentle stillness gradually settled over her spirit and she found a place of peace. All she needed to do now was keep hold of it... no matter what happened...

She was disturbed by the sound of the door swishing open. Startled, she quickly turned to see Sordd come into the room.

"It is T'Lara," he answered calmly before she had the chance to ask the question. "We have managed to stabilize her condition for transfer to Shi'Kahr." He stopped just in front of Mimi and placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance, "Her injuries are extensive, I need to accompany her."

Mimi nodded her head in understanding, "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Sordd contemplated her words for a moment. There was something in Mimi's psyche that always caused her to want to help. He gently brushed her cheek and as he did so he detected a tranquility in her _katra_ that had not been there before. He found it to be quite gratifying. _"Nirsh_ , _Ashayam_." He watched as she slightly deflated. "Not at the moment, perhaps later," he said encouragingly.

Sordd quickly gathered his communicator and padd before Mimi accompanied him to the flitter. "What happened?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice, as they quickly walked along the corridor to the flitter pad.

"She was caught by a _d'mallu_ plant," he answered, while fastening up his grey outer robe. 

Mimi tilted her head as she looked up at him, "A plant?" she said in a surprise.

" _Ha_ ," Sordd nodded his head, "they have carnivorous sucker vines capable of devouring a Vulcan or other prey."

Mimi's eyes went wide at the thought of it, "How did she get free?"

"At great risk, another candidate, Avarin, rescued her. He found her a place of shelter before raising the alarm as soon as he could. Fortunately, neither candidate was far into the Forge," Sordd replied.

Mimi sighed. "Does that mean Avarin has failed?"

Sordd shook his head in the negative, " _Nirsh_ , such an act is not seen as failure. He will have an opportunity to go through the ritual on a later date. There is no shame in resitting a _Kahs-wan_." Mimi was relieved to hear that an act of courage was not deemed to be a failure, at least Vulcans and humans had that in common. "T'Lara is his prospective bondmate, there is also a certain logic in his decision."

"But even if she wasn't his prospective bondmate, it was still right for him to help her?" Mimi asked tentatively, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

" _Ha_ ," Sordd acknowledged, “it was.” As they approached the desert flitter, Sordd stopped and turned to look at Mimi. " _Ashayam_ ," he said softly, "I will return as soon as possible."

Mimi nodded her head as they briefly touched their fingers together. She looked on as Sordd made his way to the biobed, where T'Lara was lying. They carefully loaded her onto the desert flitter. T'Lara's mother followed close behind, a calm serenity on her face. Mimi could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, she dug her nails into the palm of her hands, she would not let them flow. The last thing any of these Vulcans needed was a weak human displaying their emotions in public view. Mimi sighed inwardly. The consequences of not completing this ritual must be extremely high if Vulcans were willing to allow their children to go to such extremes. Mimi watched as the flitter took off and headed towards Shi'Kahr, she continued to look until it was well out of sight...

***

**Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery**

"May I join you?"

Mimi, who was sitting alone in the communal area, looked up like a rabbit caught in headlights. Standing before her was an elderly Vulcan lady, dressed in the blue robes of the monastery. The only exception to the 'normal' robes was some gold braiding around the border of the hood. She was holding two earthenware mugs, with a steaming hot liquid in them. Mimi looked around, checking to see that no one else was there, worried that she would get into trouble for speaking. This was going against all the protocol that she had heard concerning the monastery. As far as she was aware, discussion in the communal area was forbidden! A bit flustered, she nodded her head. "Yes, of course," she replied, while moving her hand towards one of the empty seats.

" _Shaya tonat_ ," the Vulcan lady replied in a gentle voice. "Would you find a mug of Vulcan _gahv-kur tei_ to be agreeable?" she asked while holding out one of the mugs.

Mimi looked at the lady's face, which was totally calm and serene, while she nodded her head in an affirmative, " _Ha, shaya tonat_. That is very kind," she said in reply as she held out her hand to take one of them.

"My name T'Vish. You are _T'Sai_ Margaret?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I received communication regarding the families who would be staying during the _Kahs-wan_. Margaret is not a Vulcan name, and when I saw you arrive with _Hakausu_ Sordd, I concluded that you are she."

"Logical," Mimi replied in a whisper, still very unsure that it was ok to talk.

"There is no one else here, it is acceptable for us to converse," T'Vish said reassuringly while taking a sip of her _tei._

Mimi's eyes went wide in wonder, how did she know what I was thinking?

" _Thrap-fam'es nufau_ ," T'Vish bowed her head in apology. "I do not mean to intrude on your thoughts." She tilted her head slightly in the inquisitive Vulcan fashion. "You still have much to learn regarding shielding of your mind and emotions," she said matter-of-factly.

This threw Mimi into an absolute panic. How many other Vulcans in the monastery knew what she was thinking?

T'Vish looked at her intently before speaking again, "Be at peace child, there are few Vulcans, few adepts, who can pick up people’s thoughts unless there is physical contact." She paused again. "You are concerned for the children?"

" _Ha_ ," Mimi replied quietly. She dug her nails into her palm again. Any mention of the children caused her emotions to rise up. She was not going to let them get the better of her.

"That is understandable. The Journey for any candidate is not without its dangers." T'Vish continued to look her directly in the eyes, "Avarak is injured?"

" _Ha_ ," Mimi replied, while biting her lip. "I don't understand why my husband does not ask for a search party to find his son, especially when he knows his son is injured," she spat out in anger.

T'Vish raised an eyebrow, "Would you deny the right of his son to survive adulthood?" she asked probingly.

"Well, no, of course not. Not if you put it like that!" Mimi replied defensively. "Surely there must be another way though?"

"There is no other way for a Vulcan," T'Vish answered calmly. "Deep down you know this. He who is your husband has explained?" The question did not require an answer.

Mimi paused before speaking again. "Does the same apply for the Rite of _Tal'oth_?"

" _Ha_ ," T'Vish replied while taking another sip of _tei_. "The Rite of _Tal'oth_ comes a little later in life. The _Tal'oth_ requires four months of survival with only a ritual blade. Again, it is a ritual that is necessary for survival in adulthood."

Mimi sighed, "How can everyone act so cool, calm, and collected about the whole thing?"

"It is a thorough grounding in logic and by following the path of peace," T'Vish responded soothingly. T'Vish did not mean to probe, but _T'Sai_ Margaret's _katra_ was so open it was hard not to. While studying Mimi she caught a glimpse of Earth's oceans… "Is it not true in nature, that the surface of great oceans can be in turmoil, but in the deeps there is stillness?"

More than aware of the analogy, Mimi nodded her head in acknowledgement.

T'Vish continued, "Through years of discipline and training Vulcans have learned how to still the storm of their emotions."

"When their children could die!" Mimi retorted. She could feel her anger building up again. How did Vulcans manage to press all her wrong buttons?

"Children die every day," T'Vish replied with a serenity that confounded Mimi. "Adults die every day. When it is our time to join the great _a'Tha_ it is time to join, the choice is not ours. There is no logic in worrying about things that are beyond our control."

Mimi simply frowned. There was also no logic in arguing with a Vulcan.

T'Vish continued to evaluate Mimi further before speaking again. "Have you tried meditation?"

Mimi nodded her head, "Yes, a little. I can't do it for hours on end like my husband can." Mimi felt a sense of failure at the admission.

"Your husband has been trained from childhood, you have not," T'Vish replied to Mimi's 'feelings.' "You are making an illogical comparison."

There we go again, Mimi thought, pulling out the logic card!

Minutes of silence passed between them before T'Vish spoke again, "Have you tried drinking _tei_?"

Mimi looked down at the mug that was in her hand. She hadn't taken one sip of it yet and it was getting cold. She had never tried Vulcan _gahv-kur_ _tei_ before. She tentatively sniffed it. It smelled like chamomile with a hint of lavender, a very soothing fragrance. Maybe it would help after all. She looked back at T'Vish before slowly taking a sip and was pleasantly surprised with the light taste.

"What would you do on Earth if you were in a situation like this one?" T'Vish asked, while continuing to study Mimi.

Mimi returned the gaze, just as probingly, if not defiantly. "THIS would not happen on Earth!" she replied feistily.

T'Vish raised an eyebrow. If Mimi didn't know better, she could swear it was in amusement. "Let me rephrase the question. When you were on Earth and situations were out of your control, and you could do nothing to prevent what was happening, what did you do to ease the anxiety?"

Mimi thought for a moment before she replied, "I would try and be still, and then I would do something practical. I would probably cook, clean, tidy, and maybe do some baking to give to people." Mimi contemplated the last few days; she was now on her third day of 'stillness' and she desperately needed a change. "I am well past the ‘being still’ stage!" she said in an exasperated tone. "If we were at our dwelling I would be cooking and baking, but we are here…" She looked down at the table; she did feel slightly trapped by the whole situation...

"Indeed," T'Vish replied with a nod. "Perhaps you could assist me in some of my duties? Rooms need to be prepared for those returning from the Forge. Meals need to be prepared. Tomorrow morning I must go to Shi'Kahr for supplies. You could help with cooking, maybe do some baking? If it is agreeable to you, would you," She paused again; the child before her was human and it would be logical to use words that were loaded with feeling. "LIKE to assist?"

Forgetting that she was speaking to a Vulcan adept, a burst of excitement broke inside Mimi, "I would love to help!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly, "and I would love to cook and bake!" A broad smile appeared on her face, the first real smile since this whole ordeal began.

T'Vish tilted her head again as she looked at Mimi kindly, "Child, remember to school your emotions!"

" _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor_ ," Mimi replied as she tried to suppress her excitement. She needed to be doing things, and this was an offer she could not refuse! In her mind she began to make a list of things that she could get in Shi'Kahr in order to make some of Avarak's favourite foods. She could maybe make some things for the other families, for T'Lara's family. Surely they wouldn't object?

Out of the corner of her eye Mimi watched as another Vulcan approached, wearing the same blue coloured robes as T'Vish. Now they were in trouble!

The Vulcan bowed his head at both of them, then he turned to speak to T'Vish. " _Fulag-tor reldai_ T'Vish," he said.

Mimi's eyes nearly popped out again, _fulag-tor_ meant leader/head and _reldai_ meant priestess. She was speaking to the head adept of the monastery! A wave of embarrassment rolled over her when she thought about the way she had been expressing her emotions throughout the conversation. Her cheeks quickly flushed red.

"Excuse me for interrupting," the Vulcan continued, "Sonak requires your assistance."

T'Vish simply nodded her head as she gracefully rose to her feet. She turned to Mimi, "Embarrassment is an illogical emotion _T'Sai_ Margaret... I will meet you here at 6am. It would be logical for you to retire for the remainder of the evening, it would also be logical for you to find calm in the storm." T'Vish stood in silence for a few more minutes as she probed Mimi's _katra_. (You could have heard a pin drop.) "Child, you know the path of peace, all you need to do is follow it..." At that she turned and left the room.

Mimi sat for a number of minutes in stunned silence. Somehow T'Vish had managed to get straight to the point, in a very short period of time. Already she was feeling more at ease. T'Vish oozed peace, serenity, wisdom. She was the kind of person, no, the kind of Vulcan, that you could be talking about the weather to and come away and 'feel' better. Yes, Mimi 'felt' better about the whole situation. And she would endeavour not to let go of it ...

*'*

**The Vulcan's Forge**

Avarak woke in slow, dizzy stages, not at all sure where he was. He gradually managed to open his eyes; it was still dark. His head ached. He winced as he placed his hand on his forehead to rub it; his hands smarted in pain with every move, wounds which were made by the sandstorm. He tried to rise to his feet but a sharp pain shot through his ankle and he collapsed back to the ground. He ached all over. He wrapped his robe tightly around him against the night chill. Exhausted, he passed out again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nirsh - No  
> Ashayam - Beloved  
> Ha - Yes  
> Kahs-wan - test of passage to adulthood/ordeal of Maturity  
> Shaya tonat - Thank you  
> Gahv-kur - purple  
> Tei - tea  
> Thrap-fam'es nufau - please forgive me  
> Katra - the living essence of a Vulcan; a combination of soul and memory  
> a'Tha - philosophy - immanence; direct experience of the being/force of universe  
> Ni'droi'ik nar-tor - I am sorry  
> Fulag-tor - lead/head  
> reldai - priestess
> 
> Thank you very much again to the usual suspects for all of your insights and help, Kehlan and RobertBruceScott :-


	10. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part Three

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part Three**

**The Vulcan's Forge**

Little by little Avarak became aware of his surroundings, the warmth of the sun stirring him to life... Slowly he began to remember… The _d’mallu_ plant!

_He had tried to pull his foot away but the harder he pulled the tighter the grip became. The tendril began to contract, tugging him towards its mouth. The plant was tightening its grip even further, causing pain to shoot up his leg. Avarak had heard stories of bones being broken, that was by those who had lived to tell their tale. A wave of fear had rolled over his katra. He had begun to panic, the fear almost paralysing him… almost… The words of Surak returned to him, 'There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear…'_

_He had tried to roll over on his back but the tendril twisted to stop him and jerked him further towards the centre. With an even greater force of will, he fought the plant, trying again to roll onto his back and only just managing. He had desperately reached into his pouch for the crude knife he had made, it was worth a try. Somehow, he was able to sit up; the price of not doing so was too great, and he dug in with the foot that was free. 'There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear…' He hacked away at the plant. He could hear another tendril making its way toward him and he needed to act quickly before it took grip… 'There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear…' He hacked and hacked until his ankle was free, until he was free..._

_He remembered jumping clear of the plant as soon as he could, part of the tendril still in his hand. He then ran as quickly as he could up the slippery scree; the plant would continue to extend its tendrils in search of its quarry... He could not remember much more of the details other than he had kept on running, adrenaline preventing him from feeling any pain. He was in pain now._

Avarak took a deep breath. Lying here was not helping the situation. He sat up to check over his ankle; there was no logic in moving onward until he had done so. There was some bruising, but no puncture wounds; fortunately, his robe and boot had protected him from that. That was _rom,_ good _,_ as it reduced the likelihood of infection. There was a lot of pain, a warning sign! Avarak took another deep breath, steadying himself. He needed to meditate. He needed to deeply access his bio-controls in order to speed up the healing; he could not do that here, not during the middle of the day, not in the Forge. Avarak looked up. _Nevasa_ was past its height and the logical thing to do under the circumstances was to find a place of shelter and safety, a place where he could rest… He tucked the tendril into his pouch and then stood to his feet. He winced...

**Cave - The Vulcan's Forge**

It had taken him several hours to find a suitable shelter. He could not calculate the exact number due to the effort it was taking him to suppress the pain he was feeling. Eventually he found a cave, it was larger than the one he had resided in on the first night, and a lot easier to access. He quickly ate some of the juicy flesh of the _d'mallu_ plant for sustenance. It was also a good source of water, at least that was one less thing to be concerned about. Once satisfied that the cave entrance was blocked up adequately, Avarak moved further in. Due to his ankle injury, he was unable to take up his usual meditative stance and he decided to sit and lean against one of the cave walls instead. He could think about sleeping later, but now he needed to deal with his injuries, he needed to master the pain...

_Avarak started to control his breathing, forcing himself into a steady rhythm. He then began to focus on his pulse rate, slowing it down. He was trained in the first stage of enok-ka-fi (pain control meditation) as taught by Surak and he began the mantra as best as he could…_

_'Kusut yauluhk glantokau…'_

_'Pain is an important signal…'_

_'Kusut fo-danan t'nash-veh weht mor'nim…'_

_'Pain shields me from additional damage…'_

_'Dungi kal-tor kusut… kah-dungi kakhartau t'nash-veh…'_

_'I will authorise the pain… it will guide me...'_

_'Dungi nar-tor kusut… kah stariben t'nash-veh bolaya hakausu…'_

_'I will accept the pain… It tells me where there is a need for healing…'_

_'Kusut gol-tor t'nash-veh hakausu…'_

_'Pain assists me with repair…'_

_'Dungi yi nem-tor ek'te'kru abru' kusut… hakausu dungi hafau…'_

_'I will then take authority over the pain… and healing will remain…'_

_Avarak drifted into a light restorative trance, something that his ko-mekh had taught him when he was a young child, using the pain he was feeling to guide him. He knew it was his ankle, but the throbbing showed him exactly where the injury was. A number of ligaments were partially torn and he concentrated his energy on repairing the wound. Using his bio-controls he increased the blood flow to the affected joint. There was nothing more that he could do but wait for the tissues to receive the nutrients and metabolites necessary for repair. He would need to take great care over the coming days not to exacerbate the injury…_

_He turned to his hands, where healing had already begun to take place and assessed the wounds further. Again he increased the blood flow to the appropriate joints, the rest would have to happen naturally… He asserted his bio-controls so that the extra blood flow would continue throughout the night... Gradually and with much effort he summoned enough self-control to block the pain receptors totally, they had served their function for the moment. 'Rom,' he said inwardly. He checked over the status of the rest of his body to ensure everything was working adequately... Once satisfied, he focused on his emotional well-being. He fell into an even deeper meditative state..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rom - good  
> ko-mekh - mother  
> Nevasa - name of Vulcan sun (40 Eridani A) [Spock's World]


	11. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part Four

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Three Part Four**

****Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es Monastery** **

Sordd walked quietly across the mosaic floor of the Monastery as he made his way back to his accommodation. It was late. T’Lara’s case had been complicated; multiple crushed limbs, internal bleeding, and the effects of a night spent in the Forge before she was retrieved, had all taken their toll on her young frame. A team of highly skilled Hakausus had worked for a number of hours to totally stabilise her condition. The day had stretched well into the evening... It was regrettable he had been called upon to spend so much time away from his mate... Sordd winced as he acknowledged his condition. He was still suffering the after-effects of his 'time'… He caught himself, T’Lara’s needs had been FAR more pressing than his own... He was a Hakausu after all and Hakausus put the needs of others first… Nevertheless, it would be agreeable to see she who was his wife… He needed to see she who was his wife… He lightly placed his hand against the console and the door quietly slid open.

He quickly scanned the room. It was dark, apart from the flickering light from one single candle that Mimi must have lit before retiring. He looked towards the sleeping area, she was not there. A tinge of panic touched his _katra_ which he quickly schooled away. It was when he looked towards the window that his eyes fell upon her, curled up, fast asleep, on a chair facing out onto the Forge. It was illogical for him to think that she would not be in the room. Nonetheless, he breathed an inward sigh of relief. Sordd quietly walked over to where she was sleeping. 

“Mimi,” he spoke her name softly so as not to startle her. She sighed a sleepy sigh as he gathered her into his arms. He sensed through their bond that she was exhausted as a result of the emotions she had been feeling over the previous few days. He also sensed that she had missed him as much as he had missed her... She encircled his neck with her arms and reached up to kiss him on the lips, her usual welcome.

“Is T’Lara ok?” she murmured sleepily.

“She is doing adequately,” he answered as he carried her across the room. “It will take her some time to recover.”

Regarding the _Kahs-wan_ , Mimi was now beginning to move the other way in her thought processes. The price of not passing was too great... “What about her _Kahs-wan_?” she asked, a note of concern in her voice.

“In time, she will pass...” He carefully placed her down on the bed before covering her with a light blanket.

Mimi stretched out her limbs; she really shouldn't fall asleep in chairs! “How can you be so sure?” 

Sordd sat on the edge of the bed as he began to unfasten the clasps of his outer robe. “When she was placed into a healing trance it was evident that she had endeavoured to use her bio-controls to save her crushed limbs,” he replied in a whisper so as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere in the room. “She was also using pain suppression and control of her emotions so that she did not go into shock.” He turned to look at Mimi. “Shock can kill a Vulcan. For her age, it is quite remarkable what she managed to achieve.”

Mimi looked at him with understanding in her eyes. “And that works towards helping her be an adult in Vulcan society?”

“ _Ha_ ,” Sordd agreed as he began to unfasten his desert boots. “Mastery of one's bio-controls, pain receptors, and emotions are vital for future survival.”

“How is Avarak?” she enquired tentatively. 

Sordd looked at her again. “He is still alive. I am unable to determine any more than that... Did you have an agreeable day?” Although he knew through their bond that she had, he enquired anyway as it was human custom to do so.

“ _Ha_. I did,” Mimi responded quietly. “Can you make sure I am up at 5.30am tomorrow?”

Sordd rose from the bed so he could put his robes and boots in the closet. He quietly walked across the room... “Certainly. Can I enquire as to why you desire to be up so early?”

“I am going shopping with T’Vish.”

As he was currently facing away from Mimi, she could not see the slight look of surprise on his face. He blinked a few times in quick succession. He needed to seek further clarification… Sordd turned to face her, robe and boots still in hand. “You are going shopping with… T’Vish?” 

“Ha,” Mimi replied with a small smile. “That’s what I said. You could meet her in the morning if you would like?”

Sordd endeavoured to remain calm. “That is unnecessary. T’Vish and I are already acquainted...” He turned and finished what he was doing. He took his time to carefully fold the clothes, mainly so he could gain better emotional control while doing so. When satisfied he crossed the room again and slipped into bed beside Mimi. He gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to himself, burying his face in her hair for a moment. Her hair smelled of tropical fruits.

Mimi began to gently stroke his ear, “You’re not frightened of T’Vish are you?”

“ _Nirsh_ ,” he responded, carefully keeping his tone neutral in a mostly successful attempt to hide his agitation. “Fear is an illogical emotion.”

“You are nervous of her!” Mimi exclaimed with a slight giggle.

Sordd ran his fingers across her cheek. He was desperate to meld with his mate, however, he would not allow the desire to have mastery of him... “Nervousness is an emotion related to fear. Both emotions are illogical.”

“Ok, sweetie!” Mimi laughed lightly as she traced her finger along his jawline. “Whatever you say!”

In an endeavour to distract Mimi from this particular line of questioning, he pulled her closer to himself and kissed her gently on the lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katra - soul - the living essence of a Vulcan; a combination of soul and memory  
> Nirsh - no  
> Ha - yes
> 
> Thanks again to Kehlan and RobertBruceScott :-)


	12. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Four Part One

****Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Four Part One** **

**Makau, Shi’Kahr - Pre Dawn**

The small party from the Monastery, consisting of T’Vish, Mimi, and two adepts, arrived at the _Makau_ well before 6.30am. Initially, T’Vish and Mimi walked around the market together, in order for Mimi to familiarise herself with the location. It also gave T’Vish the opportunity to give Mimi some of the history of the market. “... Founded in pre-Surak times, the _Makau_ is one of the oldest markets in the Galaxy. As it was built in a desert on the edge of The Vulcan’s Forge, the best time of day to visit the _Makau_ is either very early in the morning, well before _Nevasa_ has reached its height, or early evening, after _Nevasa_ has set. Over the millennia Vulcans who have traded goods at the Makau have found it logical to close for business during the hottest hours of the day.”

“Like a siesta?” Mimi asked enthusiastically.

”I am unfamiliar with the word, _T’Sai_ Margaret.”

“In some countries on Earth, particularly those where the weather is warm, people often have a siesta. It is a short nap taken in the early afternoon, usually after the midday meal.”

T’Vish raised her brow, “Logical… On Vulcan, time is taken off during the day, not for a siesta,” she took her time to pronounce the word correctly, “but for a time of meditation. This decision was also compounded by the fact that during the hottest hours of the day business is negligible. There is no logic in keeping a shop open when there are no customers!”

Mimi agreed. Although it was only 7am things were already starting to get hot, she could more than understand why Vulcans would choose to avoid shopping later on in the day...

“It would be logical for us to part our ways in order to obtain the various supplies required,” T’Vish suggested. “Would two hours be a sufficient amount of time for you to obtain that which you need?”

“ _Ha_ , yes.” Mimi answered. “Will we meet back here?”

T’Vish dipped her head in agreement, “ _Ha_ , that would be agreeable.” She gracefully turned to point to a local _tei_ house. “We can partake of _tei_ to refresh ourselves after shopping.”

Mimi was beginning to look forward to tei and cake already… “Meet here at 9am?”

T’Vish inclined her head again. “ _Ha_!” Nothing more nor nothing less needed to be said.

*’*

Mimi took her time to walk through the streets. She had never visited the _Makau_ before as Sordd usually picked up any fresh goods that were required for their household. This was the place to go if you wanted fresh Vulcan produce. The various food markets in Shi’Kahr were not always known for off-world foods, but if you looked closely they could be found. T’Vish had given her directions for the shops and stalls where she would find the ingredients required. She had stopped at the busy _elmin makau_ , oil market, to purchase some butter and olive oil. Then she had moved on to the _yartik makau_ , where grains were sold, to obtain some flour, they also had sugar which Mimi purchased as well. After visiting the _bar-kas makau_ for cinnamon and cardamom - Avarak was partial to cinnamon buns after all - she had time to stop at Surak Memorial Gardens where on the top of a nearby hill there were excellent panoramic views of the city. 

After the gardens and on her way to the _kov-sayas makau_ , the nut market, Mimi made her way into the back alleys. Unlike some of the back alleys found in cities on Earth, Mimi felt totally safe and secure, even though there was not any obvious security presence. 

She walked past containers overflowing with fragrant spices, plant-based dyes, and medicinal plants all sold alongside handmade tapestries, candles, incense, pottery, and hand turned wooden produce. A Vulcan tapestry that was hanging in one of the shop fronts caught her eye... It was an elaborate beaded tapestry embroidered with metallic thread and sequins. The predominant colours were blush pink, beige, burnt orange, and mint green. At the very centre of the tapestry there was an embroidered bird that looked like a Phoenix. The tapestry also had Vulcan script silkscreened in black. Mimi had no idea what it meant. After some debate with herself she decided that there was no harm in asking...

When it came to be Mimi’s turn to be served, the Vulcan shopkeeper, who looked quite bohemian for a Vulcan, initiated the conversation by bowing his head, “ _T'nar pak sorat y'rani_ ,” he gave the traditional Vulcan greeting in a respectful tone.

Mimi bowed her head in turn before giving the formal reply. “ _T'nar jaral_.”

“How can I be of assistance?” he asked in Vulcan. 

“Can I take a closer look at this tapestry?” Mimi requested in halting Vulcan while pointing to the particular tapestry she was interested in.

“ _Ha, veling_ ,” he replied before checking himself. “Yes, of course,” he translated his words into perfect Standard. Mimi visibly relaxed. He took the tapestry down from where it was hanging and he led her into the coolness of the shop where he laid the tapestry out on a table so Mimi could inspect it more closely.

Mimi ran her fingers over the intricate beadwork. “It is really…” she glanced up at him looking for approval on her pronunciation, “ _vaksur_.”

“Ha,” the shopkeeper agreed. “It is _vaksur_. Beautiful!”

“Did you make it?” 

“ _Nirsh_ , no,” he answered. “She who is my wife produces the tapestries, _a'cit_. I am a _skrin_ , one who carves wood.”

Mimi quickly glanced around the shop again; there was a certain kind of order among the chaos. There was a wide range of items: tables, chairs, bowls, spoons, ornaments, musical instruments and other items made from a variety of different woods and in a variety of different sizes. Interspersed among them all were tapestries and other textile art. 

“It is all _vaksur_ ,” she used the Vulcan word with greater confidence. 

The Vulcan dipped his head in acceptance of the praise while suppressing a smile. “ _Shaya tonat_ , thank you.”

Mimi turned again to the tapestry she was interested in. She pointed to the writing that was running across the top. “Can you tell me the meaning of the script?”

“Certainly. ‘ _I'wak mesukh-yut t'on_ ,’ is a proverb of Surak and translates as, ‘The present is the crossroads of both future and past.’ Regarding the script along the bottom it says, ‘ _Nam-tor wak vah yut s’vesht na’fa’wak heh pla’rak._ ’ Another proverb of Surak, ‘Time is a path from the past to the future and back again.’”

Mimi raised an eyebrow, “That's very deep!” 

“ _Ha_ ,” he agreed with a glimmer in his eye. “It requires some meditation… as do many of Surak’s teachings...”

“What about the bird? It reminds me of a Phoenix.” 

The shopkeeper was interested to find out more, but he suppressed the emotional reaction, “What is a Phoenix?” he asked flatly.

Mimi’s eyes sparkled at the opportunity to speak of Earth folklore. “In ancient Earth mythology, a Phoenix is a long-lived bird... It is associated with the sun... As its end approaches, the Phoenix builds its own funeral pyre, and ignites it with a single clap of its wings. The flames consume it… After death it rises from the ashes and flies away.”

The shopkeeper inclined his head in appreciation. “Fascinating,” he acknowledged with a genuine note of interest in his voice. 

Mimi gently moved her fingers over the bird in the middle of the tapestry. “It's not a Phoenix then?” she looked up again at the shopkeeper. “If the colours were different, orange, red, and yellow, instead of mint green and rose gold it could definitely be a one.”

He shook his head. “ _Nirsh_. It is a representation of the _Yon-kushel_ , or Firebird. The _Yon-kushel_ is a very rare species of bird because it is believed that after they hatch, they live for only a few moments. During their short existence, a _Yon-kushel_ lives a life filled with more _mak_ , joy, than a hundred beings and greater than what they could experience in their lifetimes added together.”

Mimi grinned again, and then suppressed it. She thought for a moment studying the tapestry in greater detail. “The theme of the Firebird also requires some meditation...”

He nodded his head in agreement, “As does the Phoenix. I will tell she who is my wife of the legend of the Phoenix later this evening. I am sure that she will also find it quite fascinating... Is it not interesting that both birds are associated with fire? They look similar, and yet they come from different traditions...”

It was Mimi’s turn to nod her head, “ _Ha!_ It is.”

He waited patiently as Mimi continued to study the tapestry… 

Mimi was so at ease in the shop, unlike many shops on Earth where she had often felt pressured to buy something… After much inward debate Mimi looked up at him, “I would like to purchase this item, however, I am unable to take it back to my dwelling today. Can I reserve it and perhaps return for it at a later date?”

“Certainly,” he responded. “Alternatively, I can have it delivered to your dwelling this afternoon. If that is agreeable to you _T’Sai_?”

Mimi’s eyes went wide, “That would be amazing!” she exclaimed excitedly before remembering where she was. “I’m sorry,” she voiced in way of apology. “I sometimes forget…” she looked away in embarrassment at her emotional display.

“ _Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim,_ ” he spoke kindly. “There is no offence where none is taken.”

“Thank you,” Mimi bowed in sincerity.

He took out his padd in order to take her details. “Where is your residence?”

“I am currently residing at the _Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es_ Monastery. Can you deliver it there?”

He raised an eyebrow. “ _Ha_ ,” he answered. “We often get commissions from the Monastery... Is the _T’Sai_ on a retreat?” He began to carefully package up the tapestry so that it would not get damaged in transit.

Mimi frowned slightly. “I’m uncertain,” she answered in all honesty. “My _ash-tor sa-fu_ is undertaking his _Kahs-wan_. He who is my husband and I are residing there for the duration.”

He looked at her with understanding in his eyes. “Each one of you is passing through the _da'ni'i'khirch_ …” he remarked. He noted the confused look on her face, obviously she was unsure of the meaning of the words. “Each one of you is passing through the eye of the fire…” he translated for her.

Mimi looked at him with a slight smile on her face, “We can only but hope we all rise from the ashes in one piece!” she answered wryly.

He raised an eyebrow in what Mimi thought was slight amusement. After handing over the credit chip for payment she left the shop and made her way to the final market stall for the day. Inwardly very pleased and quite excited about her most recent purchase… 

*’*

While patiently waiting her turn to be served, Mimi checked down her list one more time. She only needed two more items, ground almonds and desiccated coconut. After getting what she needed here, she would make her way to the tei house where she had agreed to meet T’Vish. 

Mimi stepped up to place her order. The stern looking shopkeeper ignored her and began to serve the Vulcan lady behind. Mimi was confused. Her understanding was that Vulcans followed the queuing system, much like the British. She continued to wait patiently. It must be an oversight she thought to herself. After serving the lady he immediately went back into the shelter of his shop.

“ _Tobeg-tor t'nash-veh_ , excuse me,” she attempted in halting Vulcan. She was beginning to feel slightly nervous about the whole situation. The shopkeeper looked at her with a cold expression and remained in the shade of his shop. Mimi was sure she had pronounced the words correctly. She tried again, “ _Tobeg-tor t'nash-veh_ ,” with a bit more confidence. No response. Mimi looked down at her list in frustration. She had managed to obtain everything, even the condensed milk, if she could not get the coconut and almonds she was going to be totally scuppered.

Another Vulcan lady approached. Immediately the shopkeeper came out of the shade in order to serve her. He started with the traditional Vulcan greeting, the same one that the Vulcan in the tapestry shop had used. The Vulcan lady behind deferred to Mimi, as was custom. Mimi was about to make her request when he spoke to the Vulcan lady in a dialect that Mimi did not understand. The Vulcan female inclined her head in acknowledgement to Mimi, and then gave her order to the shopkeeper. Mimi frowned. He had served the Vulcan lady immediately! Mimi was bewildered with the whole experience, and what made matters worse was that it was starting to get hot, really hot! She shifted her hood slightly to try and give herself more shade. If she were on Earth she would have moved onto another shop by now. However, this was the only stall that sold the particular ingredients she was looking for. Mimi sighed. She wished that Sordd were here...

After the Vulcan lady left Mimi boldly spoke to the owner before he had a chance to scurry back into his shop. “Why won't you serve me?” she managed to ask in perfect Vulcan.

“I do not have what you require,” he stated stiffly.

Mimi frowned again. “Yes you do!” she exclaimed. “It's right there!” she pointed to the coconut, “and there!” she pointed to the ground almonds. It was obvious from her tone of voice that she was getting really angry.

“There is no need to be so emotional,” he said patronisingly. 

“You ain't seen nothing yet!” she retorted. Mimi could feel her cheeks flushing red in anger at his rudeness.

He raised an eyebrow in obvious disdain. “Emotional displays are highly illogical. If you cannot control yourself perhaps you should return to _Terra_?” Not waiting for an answer he turned away from her and returned to the coolness of his shop. 

Mimi was stunned and dumbfounded. Sordd had warned her before that there were those who might disapprove of her. She could hardly believe she was meeting that disapproval from someone who was selling goods obviously originating from Earth! She had never encountered such rudeness in all her time on Vulcan. On top of it all she had no idea what she had done in order to offend. She looked at her watch. She was now running late for her appointment with T’Vish. She let out a large sigh, she turned and then walked away defeated... 

_*’*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makau - market
> 
> elmin makau - oil market
> 
> yartik makau - grain market
> 
> bar-kas makau spice market
> 
> kov-sayas makau, the nut market
> 
> T'nar pak sorat y'rani - formal greeting 
> 
> T'nar jaral - formal reply
> 
> Ha, veling - Yes, of course 
> 
> a'cit - artefact made by weaving or felting or knitting or crocheting natural or synthetic fibres.
> 
> skrin - carpenter 
> 
> vaksur - beautiful
> 
> Shaya tonat - thank you
> 
> I'wak mesukh-yut t'on - The present is the crossroads of both future and past
> 
> Nam-tor wak vah yut s’vesht na’fa’wak heh pla’rak - Time is a path from the past to the future and back again
> 
> Nirsh - no
> 
> Yon-kushel - fire bird
> 
> Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim - There is no offence where none is taken.”
> 
> Kr'trkkla eh Kril'es - peace and harmony
> 
> Ha - yes
> 
> T’Sai - lady
> 
> ash-tor sa-fu - step son
> 
> da'ni'i'khirch - eye of the fire
> 
> Tei - tea
> 
> Tobeg-tor t'nash-veh - excuse me
> 
> Mak - joy
> 
> ***  
> Thanks again to Kehlan and RobertBruceScott for feedback on this chapter.


	13. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Four Part Two

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Four Part Two**

“What is troubling you?” T’Vish enquired in her usual probing fashion.

“Nothing,” Mimi whispered while biting the inside of her cheek.

“You are not drinking your _tei_ , or eating the _tufeen hushani_. Both are indicators that something is troubling you.” T’Vish did not add that she could ‘feel’ the rage of emotions rolling off Mimi’s _katra_. The Fire Plains of Tar’hana were like an Andorian Icefield in comparison to this one... “In order to take control of an emotion you have to acknowledge it. While your denial is an admirable endeavour to control the situation, it is a misplaced as well as highly illogical action.  I ask again. What is troubling you?”

Under the table, Mimi dug her nails into the palm of her hand in an endeavour to control herself... 

Realising that it was necessary to change her tack, T’Vish decided to ask a different question. “What is the purpose of digging your nails into the palm of your hand?”

Mimi looked at her before answering, although she was not quite able to make eye contact. “It helps me to control my emotions.”

T’Vish raised an eyebrow. “Pain helps you to control your emotions?”

“ _Ha_ ,” Mimi spat out, “it gives me something else to focus on.”

“Fascinating,” T’Vish responded with a slight tilt of her head. She took a sip of her _tei_ and a bite of her vanilla cake. “So you admit that you are in an emotionally compromised state?”

Mimi now bit her lip, another tactic to distract from what she was feeling. “ _Ha_ ,” she admitted in a discouraged tone. She had met with many difficult situations on Vulcan. Endured many things. On top of the rollercoaster of emotions she had been through over the last few days concerning the _Kahs-wan_ she had also picked up that some of the adepts at the Monastery disapproved of her presence, she had not mentioned anything about it to Sordd or T’Vish. She had no idea what she had done to offend them. She was trying her best not to step on any toes… She was trying her best not to display emotions... The attitude of the shopkeeper had tipped her over the edge. She was raging!

“ _T’Sai_ Margaret, what is the source of your trouble?” T’Vish knew the answer to the question. However, in order for Mimi to obtain emotional stability she had to admit it.

Mimi could feel the rage building up inside of her like a volcano… It would be best not to open her mouth because if she did it might not be pretty. She clenched her mouth shut.

“Child, I am old in years,” T’Vish said softly, “I do not have time to waste. WHAT is troubling you?” she asked with an authority that was not to be argued with. 

Mimi caved in, “For some reason an idiot of a shopkeeper wouldn't serve me. I cannot make the food that Avarak likes… I mean finds agreeable, without a particular ingredient that only he sells! This has been a total waste of time! I do not like wasting time! And I do not like being humiliated!”

“Evidence of a successful business suggests that he is not an… idiot,” T’Vish replied while taking another sip of _tei_. “Perhaps he is misguided?” she suggested. 

Mimi took a deep breath to try and steady herself. “He’s a hypocrite! How can it possibly be logical to sell things that originate on Earth and yet not serve someone who comes from Earth? The only reason I can think of him not serving me is because I am human... I can't help being human!” Mimi slammed a fist down on the table in frustration. The other patrons in the _tei_ house fell silent for a moment, before quickly starting up the conversation again, in an endeavour to cover over the emotional display. “Can we go back to the Monastery now?”

T’Vish, glanced down at Mimi’s fist, the knuckles were going white. However, Mimi’s emotional display did not faze her in any way. She continued in her soothing tone. “That is an illogical suggestion when you have not obtained all the ingredients that you require… Sordd normally obtains them for the household?” 

Mimi simply nodded her head. She just wanted to get out of here...

T’Vish took another sip of her _tei_ , and a bite of her vanilla cake. “Finish your _tei_ and cake child…” It was more of an order than a request. Again not to be argued with. 

Mimi looked down at her mug of _tei_ and quickly began to drink it. Maybe after the _tei_ they would return to the Monastery… When she looked at T’Vish again, who was taking all the time in the world to drink her _tei_ and eat her cake, she realised they were not going back to the Monastery anytime soon… Mimi reluctantly started to tuck into her carrot cake, wasting the food would probably be met with more disapproval… As she did so she more closely studied T’Vish. The lighting in the shop was more conducive for observation than that found in the communal hall at the Monastery. 

T’Vish was wearing similar blue robes to the ones she was wearing last night, with a grey over robe. Her long grey hair was tied up in an intricate braid. It was quite unusual to meet an adult Vulcan with long hair. Her strong, elegant face was unreadable. However, there was a softness about her, which shone through her deep brown eyes. There was also an ageless wisdom... For all that she tried, Mimi could not tell how old she really was...

“I am 155 years old,” she said in reply to Mimi’s thoughts... “and not as wise as one should be for one's age…”

*•*

When they left the _tei_ house, instead of heading towards the flitter, T’Vish led Mimi back into the marketplace. They slowly meandered through the different stalls, again as though they had all the time in the world. After about twenty minutes T’Vish stopped abruptly, right in front of the very stall where Mimi had encountered the difficulty. Mimi wondered how she knew, and then remembered that she seemed to know everything...

The shopkeeper came out and immediately bowed deeply in deference to T’Vish. After all, she was a _fulag-tor reldai_. “ _Dif-tor heh smusma_ ,” he said to her in smooth tones. He totally ignored Mimi. At least he was consistent!

“ _Sochya eh dif_. Peace and long life,” she responded, providing the translation for _T’Sai_ Margaret’s benefit. 

“How may I be of assistance?” he asked in Vulcan.

T’Vish turned to Mimi, “I believe the _T’Sai_ was here before I was,” she replied in Standard. “In accordance with Vulcan custom it would be appropriate to serve her first.”

His jaw clenched slightly. “I do not have what she requires,” he replied in Vulcan. Mimi knew enough Vulcan to know that he had just told a barefaced lie. She was furious! Vulcans were not supposed to lie! “I will serve you first, _fulag-tor reldai_ ,” he continued. 

“Indeed,” T’Vish responded calmly and in Standard. She paused for a moment, seemingly scanning the produce that he had on display. _T’Sai_ Margaret was correct in her assessment. He was a hypocrite! If she were not an adept she might be embarrassed by the blatant disregard of Surak’s teachings. “I see from your  _ Kol-Ut-Shan  _ that you are a close follower of Surak. Is my logic sound?” she asked him probingly, again in Standard.

He nodded his head, “ _Ha_ , I have followed the teachings of Surak from my early years. As have all Awakened Vulcans.” He paused. He suddenly became aware that his pulse rate and breathing rate had increased. He also had a ‘feeling’ that he was trapped. 

“As a close follower of Surak, perhaps you could enlighten the human _T’Sai_ by explaining what  _ Kol-Ut-Shan  _ is symbolic of?” T’Vish said with an authoritative tone.

He turned towards Mimi in disgust but managed to prevent it from showing on his face. He knew from the embroidery on her robe that she was married to a Vulcan, the house of Surak no less! He did not mind doing business with humans, but he did object to their kind polluting the Vulcan race. He endeavoured to remain calm under the circumstances, “ _Fulag-tor reldai,_ I would defer to your wisdom on these matters,” he answered in Standard.

“Your inability to expound on the symbolism of  _ Kol-Ut-Shan  _ speaks volumes,” T’Vish responded coolly. She turned to Mimi, “I will explain the symbolism. IDIC is an acronym for Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. It is the basis of Vulcan philosophy, celebrating the vast array of variables in the universe.” She then turned back to the shopkeeper. “Let us look at this market stall. There are _bar-kas_ (nuts) from Vulcan, _mun_ , _alem, kov,_ and _sayas_. There is also produce from Andoria and Denobula, _zeeph, lilith, tuuz, kilub, vara,_ and _iklos_. All these separate ingredients can be combined to produce something of a totally different taste and flavour.” T’Vish paused for a moment, “ _T’Sai_ , it would appear that there are also spices and nuts from your home world. Cloves, chilli, nutmeg, pistachio, ground almonds, coconut… Did you not require coconut for the recipe?”

He certainly was trapped, how did the _reldai_ know what the human required on her shopping list? If Vulcans could sweat you would be able to see it pouring off his brow.

“ _Ha_ ,” Mimi replied quietly. 

T’Vish turned back to the shopkeeper, “As your market stall is a quite fascinating similitude for _Kol-Ut-Shan_. Would it be agreeable to celebrate _Kol-Ut-Shan_ by serving the _T’Sai_ the ingredients she requires?” She turned to Mimi, “ _T’Sai_ , that is, unless you object to the quality of the produce on sale today?”

Mimi shifted her hood slightly, it was getting hotter as the day progressed... “I have no objections to the quality of the produce,” she whispered.

T’Vish dipped her head in agreement then turned to the shopkeeper. “Well that is agreeable is it not?” 

“ _Ha_ ,” he nodded his head in deference, aware that he had just received a thorough scolding. It would be bad business if a Vulcan adept was displeased with his service. He could not afford to fall out of favour with the Monasteries.

“What do you require _T’Sai_?” T’Vish enquired. 

Mimi suppressed the small smile on her face, and instead managed to portray total calm. “I require 2kg of desiccated coconut, please.” It was logical to take more than required, that would ensure she had supplies for quite some time and she would not need to return here any time soon… “I also require 1.5kg of ground almonds.”

The storekeeper raised an eyebrow. 2kg of desiccated coconut was a lot! As was 1.5kg of ground almonds! He took care to measure out the ingredients and package them correctly. The adept was still breathing down his neck, so it was logical to do so. He then loaded them into the human’s portable shopping bag. 

With a deep tranquillity on her face Mimi handed over her credit chip. “ _Shaya tonat_ ,” she said in perfect Vulcan.

The shopkeeper could not bring himself to say anything.

When he handed back the credit chip Mimi bowed in respect, “ _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , Peace and long life!” she said in a neutral tone.

T’Vish also bowed to him in respect, “ _Dif-tor heh smusma!_ ” she said with a peaceful air.

He eventually managed a small nod.

T’Vish turned and began to walk away. Mimi followed after her, four steps behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tufeen hushani - Vulcan wedding cake, one of Mimi’s fond favourites. (it's a bit like carrot cake)  
> Fulag-tor reldai - Head priestess  
> Ha- yes  
> Tei - tea  
> T'Sai - lady  
> The IDIC on Surak's katric ark In the Vulcan language, the term for "infinite diversity in infinite combinations" was Kol-Ut-Shan
> 
> Vulcan - mun, alem, kov, and saya - made up  
> Andoria and Denobula - zeeph, lilith, tuuz, kilub, vara, and iklos - made up produce  
> Shaya tonat - thank you
> 
> Thank you again to Kehlan and RobertBruceScott


	14. Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Four Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While doing some research for the next chapter of 'Into the Deeps' I discovered that 40 Eridani A is referred to as Nevasa by Vulcans. As a result I have gone back and changed all 40 Eridani references to Nevasa. :-)

**Kahs-wan Ritual - Day Four Part Three**

**The Vulcan's Forge**

Avarak woke up with a start. He was hungry. As was his routine he listened to see if anything had made its way into the cave during the night... he could not detect anything. He tentatively stretched his ankle. Although it was looser than normal and still sore it did not feel as damaged as the previous evening. He would ensure that he took great care on his Journey today so as not to make the injury worse. Avarak slowly opened his eyes. Lying in silence for a moment as he stared up at the cave wall he remembered _Ko'mekh-il_ T'Rama's words, 'There is nothing to gain from haste but error.' Small slithers of light were sparkling off the obsidian fractures in the rock. He acknowledged that it was aesthetically pleasing, however, he inwardly scolded himself. He had not blocked up the cave entrance correctly... He would be more attentive this evening.

Before partaking of first meal Avarak went over his plan for the day. It was much the same as the previous three. Shelter, which he would look for later. Food, he still had part of the plant tendril, which would be sufficient for the day. Water, he could still endure a number of days without water, however, a drink would be agreeable if it came his way. Warmth, he had a tinder bundle, all he needed now was a flint and some firewood... Avarak suddenly scrambled to his feet, well as best as he could under the circumstances. He began to unblock the cave entrance to let in more light.

He turned and began to search the cave. He could use obsidian to start a fire; it was more fragile than flint but would still do what was required.

He carefully brushed his hand along the floor of the cave; the cool pebbles rolled effortlessly over his fingers and he spent some time sifting through them trying to find what he was looking for. He tried a number of different combinations of rock, striking them together with no success… He continued to patiently search... Finally, he found two stones, smooth and glasslike on the inside and out. When he struck them together they made small sparks. The stones were not too big and they were not too small, making them easily transportable in his pouch.

Avarak carefully balanced a dry, thin piece of plant root on one of the smooth polished stones. He then struck the other one against it; nothing happened. He struck again with more force; nothing happened. He began to strike the stones together in quick succession. Although the sparks were poor, it was encouraging... He persevered, striking the two stones together again and again. The sparks began to fly and eventually a little bit of the dry root began to glow red. He blew very gently on it and it glowed brighter... Avarak suppressed the small smile. _Rom_ , he thought to himself, good.

*'*

Avarak continued on his Journey, pressing on during the cooler hours of the day. Apart from the occasional sandstorm or firestorm there was not much in the Forge to distinguish one day from another… Today was no different - cloudless sky, barren stone plateaus, gravel plains, dry valleys, and relentless heat. The only sounds that could be heard were the crunch of rocks under his feet and the soft blowing of the warm wind. The land before him grew more rugged with every step. He had to use all of his concentration to pick a safe path through the large boulders of volcanic rock. On a number of occasions, his weakened ankle gave way beneath him, further slowing him down. The temperature around him moved from warm to hot and then to very hot. Avarak looked up into the cloudless sky; the position of _Nevasa_ told him it was nearly midday. Even a Vulcan needed to find shelter in the Forge when _Nevasa_ was at its highest. He decided to sit in the shade of a particularly large boulder; there was no logic in pressing on. He partook of some of the plant tendril, and then sat in silence, his eyes closed. He would not sleep or meditate at this point in the day but he would still himself in order to conserve energy. Listening to the sands swirling in the wind... He was stirred by the cry of a Lara bird… Lara birds dwelt near water sources. However, the sound of their cry could travel for _mat'drih_. There was no logic in pursuing it...

Two hours later, when _Nevasa_ was not as high in the sky, he rose and started to forge ahead again.

*'*

Avarak eventually stopped when he found a place of shelter for the night. Another cave; the Forge was renowned for its cave systems. At the mouth of the cave, he created a small nest out of the tinder, with some fire root mixed in. He struck the obsidian stones together a few times creating small sparks of fire. The fire root was the first to begin to glow, as was expected. He gently blew on the red glow, fanning it into flame. As the smaller pieces caught fire, he progressively added larger pieces of fuel. It was a small fire, but Avarak was inwardly pleased with his accomplishment. He had lit fires in this way before, but this was the first time he had managed totally on his own. He reminded himself not to allow pride to take over it was a dangerous emotion. As Surak said, 'If you're too conceited or self-important, something will happen to make you look foolish...'

He sat and warmed himself by the fire while he cooked some plant tendril. _Nevasa_ had slipped behind the horizon, casting the Forge into darkness once more. He sat entranced by the flickering flames and sparking of the fire. Avarak acknowledged a feeling of exhaustion, he would retire for the night soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevasa - name of Vulcan sun (40 Eridani A)  
> Ko'mekh-il - Grandmother  
> Mat'drih - Kilometer  
> Rom - good


End file.
